por siempre tuya
by mujer misteriosa
Summary: Despues de que kori huyo de richard por casarse con otra mujer, el trata de buscarla , despues sin querer la encuentra en toronto que pasara despues
1. Chapter 1

**Por siempre tuya**

 **Capitulo 1: adiós**

 **p.v.o de richard**

Estaba en mi cuarto, estaba por salir para casarme con Barbara, cosa que yo no quería ser, recibí una llamada que era de kori y le conteste

-eres un maldito, mírate debes de estar muy feliz, que te vas a casar con Barbará no-dijo kori

-kori, si te digo, no mes vas a entender-dije

-lo sé, así que adiós Richard, para siempre-dijo kori llorando y me colgó

-no kori, espera-le dije, pero ya era tarde.

-amo, ya está listo-dijo Alfred

-si Alfred-dije

Baje al salón y ahí estaban mis amigos y yo estaba por hacer la peor estupidez de mi vida, mi entrada al infierno

-amor estás listo-dijo Bárbara

-si –dije fríamente

Firmamos los documentos de matrimonio y ya estábamos casados, me la pase toda la velada pensando en kori.

 **Fin del p.v.o de Richard**

 **p.v.o de kori**

Estaba por salir de mi casa para tomar un avión para el primer lugar, salir lejos de jump city me, Salí con mis maletas y tome un taxi. Llegue hasta el aeropuerto toma el primer viaje que era Canadá en subía al avión para ya nunca volver.

-Sta. ..Desea pedir algo-dijo la aeromoza

-no gracias-dije.

Llegue a mi destino, mi amiga dona, me estaba esperando ahí.

-dona –le dije corriendo a abrazarla

-kori, no sabes cuánto lo siento-dijo dona-vamos a mi casa

Nos fuimos hasta llegar a la casa de dona.

 **Fin del p.o.v de kori**

 **p.o.v de Richard**

estaba en mi habitación ,pensando en kori ,ni siquiera dormí con Bárbara, asi que decidi salir de la casa a buscar a de la casa y llegue a jump city era 30 minutos de gótica a jump city, llegue hasta nuestro apartamento ,toque la puerta y no habría nadie.

-disculpe joven, ya nadie vive en ese apartamento-dijo una anciana-la señorita que vivía ahí ,se acaba de ir hace como 5 horas.

-como –dije

-si yo la vi saliendo con sus maletas-dijo la anciana

Fue a recepción, para hablar con Sta. .

-disculpe ya nadie se aloja en la habitación B109-dije

-disculpe, joven, pero de seguro, busca a la Sta. Anders no es así-dijo la Sta. en recepción.

-si, qué hay de ella-dije

-bueno la Sta. Me dejo las llaves de la habitación, y se fue con las maletas para tomar un taxi para el aeropuerto

-gracias-le dije

Fue al aeropuerto de jump city

-disculpe, usted sabe si la Sta. .kori anders, estuvo aquí –dije

-lo siento mucho, pero esa información no la puedo dar-dijo la vendedora del boletos

-pero, necesito saber adonde fue, por favor-dije

-lo siento mucho-dijo la vendedora-siguiente.

Después le llame por teléfono pero se desviaba la llamada, era claro que ella no quería hablar conmigo, estaba desilucionada, repente mi teléfono empezó a sonar pensé que era mi esposa Barbará.

-que pasa Barbará-le dije

-en donde estas, son la 10:00 de la mañana y no estás en casa-dijo barbará

-lo siento estoy ocupado-dije y le colgué

 **Fin p.o.v**

Estaba Rachel con su novio Garfield terminando de desayunar.

-amor a donde quieres salir hoy-dijo Garfield

-no lo sé mi gatito donde tú quieras-dijo Rachel

De repente el teléfono empezó a sonar y Garfield contesto

-hola-dijo Garfield

-Garfield, necesito saber donde esta kori-dijo dick en el teléfono desesperado

-gar, quien es-dice Rachel

-es dick cariño –dijo gar

-ponlo en altavoz-dijo Rachel-que pasa Richard

-kori, se fue del departamento y no contesta mi numero de celular-dijo dick

-idiota, como te va a contestar si ya estas casado con Bárbara-dijo Rachel-la boda la pasaron en vivo y está en los periódicos.

-como que mi boda la pasaron en la tele-dijo-no importa necesito encontrarla, ustedes saben donde esta

-no viejo-dijo Garfield-vamos a llamarla

-bueno luego me llaman-dijo dick

Rachel empezó a llamar al teléfono de kori.

-hola-dijo kori

-kori en donde estas, dick te…-dijo Rachel, pero fue interrumpida

-lo siento amiga, pero no te puedo decir-dijo kori-lo único que te puedo decir es que no estoy en jump city.

-pero en donde estas kori-dijo Rachel

-ya te dije, que no te puedo decir, lo siento amiga, pero estoy empezando a hacer una nueva vida.-dijo kori y colgó

-que dijo amor-dijo Garfield

-no quieren que la busquen-dijo Rachel

Le llamaron a dick

-que paso le contestaron-dijo dick

-dick, dice que..-dice Garfield quien Rachel le quito el teléfono

-ella dice que no nos quiere ver así que no las busquemos-dice Rachel colgando el teléfono.


	2. nuevo hogar

**Capitulo 2:nuevo hogar**

 **Toronto, Canadá**

 **Empresa Wayne**

Ahí estaba Jasón Told y Roy harper, jason es el hermano adoptivo de Richard y también hijo adoptivo de Bruno estaban hablando de negocios.

-por que no fuiste a la boda de Richard –dijo Roy

-crees que voy a tener tiempo ,para esas cosas,porfavor si tengo cosas mas importantes –dijo Jasón

-aun así es como tu hermano,almenos lo hubieras felicitado.

-como te dije Roy, no tengo tiempo para eso-dijo Jasón.

En algún lugar de Toronto estaba kori y dona desayunando .

-y no lo piensas volver a ver-dijo dona

-no se, el me mintió –dijo kori

-pero, no crees que te este buscando-dijo dona

-si, he recibido 50 llamadas de el-dijo kori-y no pienso contestarle.

-pero ni siquiera dejaste que te explicara-dijo dona

-el no tenía nada que explicarme-dice kori

 **6 meses despues**

 **En gótica cerca de jump city**

Estaba dick, y bruno

-dick, ya han pasado seis meses y todavía no la has olvidado-dijo bruno

-no la dejare de buscar hasta podre encontrarla y hablar con ella-dijo dick

-bueno saldré de viaje me quedare en Toronto por 2 meses, me necesita Jasón-dijo bruno

-amo sus maletas ya están listas-dijo Alfred

-gracias Alfred-dijo bruno-dick, seguro que no quieres ponerte a cargo de las empresas-dijo bruno

-me mantendré ocupado aquí bruno-dijo dick

-bueno,nos vemos en 2 meses-dijo bruno retirándose y subiéndose al carro.

-Dick, tenemos que hablar-dijo barbará

-no puedo barbará, me tengo que ir a la empresa-dijo dick

-dick ,han pasado 6 meses y ni siquiera, hemos dormido juntos –dijo barbará

 **Laboratorio .S.T.A.R**

Ahí estaba victor trabajando con su esposa y asistente Karen

-vicor ,cada vez mas que le agreguemos zinc va aum entando-dijo Karen

-tienes razón amor –dijo victor acercándose a ella y besándola-mejor descansamos un poco no crees

-amor hay que seguir trabajando –dijo Karen-mira que suerte tienes es hora del descanso

 **En Toronto, Canadá**

Jason había contratado ha kori como recepcionista y después la subió como secretearía para el.

-kori,la necesito en mi oficina-dijo Jasón

-claro que si Sr.-y fue a su oficina

-kori, necesito estas representaciones en graficas, las necesito, como para tres días, porfavor-dijo Jasón

-claro que si Sr.-dijo kori

-kori espere-dijo Jasan –no me ha contado por que se mudo a Toronto

-hmmm, fue para buscar un mejor futuro Sr.-dijo kori

-esta bien vuelva a su trabajo-dijo Jasón

Y kori se retiro

-algo escondes kori y voy a averiguar que es –pensó Jasón

Kori estaba trabajando con los documentos, mientras de repente fue interrumpido por Roy Harper

-kori-dijo Roy coqueramente

-que tal -dijo kori

-no me llames por mi apellido ,llámame Roy-dijo Roy

-Roy-dijo kori sonriéndole –necesita algo

-si, te gustaría ir ha cenar algo después de salir-dijo Roy

-claro que si-dijo kori

-esta bien yo te busco-dijo Roy

Dona era doctora en el hospital ,quien consultaba, mientras recibió una llamada de kori.

-kori que pasa-dijo dona

-oye voy a llegar un poco tarde-dijo kori

-por que razón-dijo riéndose

-el me invito a cenar-dijo kori.

-ya te habías tardado-dijo dona

-bueno te veo en la noche-dijo kori-adios

-adios divierte –dijo dona

 **En jump city 9:30pm**

Rachel y Garfield estaban acostados en su cama jugando cartas y comiendo pizza.

-mm,pongo la copa mayor-dijo rachel

-no se vale siempre me ganas –dijo Garfield

-amor no te enojes –dijo Rachel besándolo

-sabes eres mi debilidad –dice Garfield subiéndose arriba de ella ,para cometer un acto de pasión.

 **Toronto, Canadá**

-pero mirate te vez hermosa-dijo Roy a Kori

-gracias ,pero es el uniforme que siempre llevo –dijo kori

-quieres pedir algo-dijo Roy- acuérdate que te invite ,asi que yo pago.

-que tal una hamburguesa-dijo kori

-entonces que sean dos hamburguesas –dijo Roy-asi que cuéntame de dónde vienes .

-esta bien ,pero no le vallas a contar a nadien –dijo kori-vengo de jump city , me vine aquí, así como 7 meses para olvidar a una persona.

-y dime quien es esa persona-dijo Roy

-es dick grayson-dijo kori

-._.-roy se quedo en shock

-Roy estas bien –dijo kori

-dick es el hermano adoptivo de Jasón-dijo Roy

-QUE ,PERO .COMO-dijo kori

-asi es kori, pero tranquila no creo que venga aquí-dijo Roy

-esoespero-dijo kori

 **8:25am**

Richard se estaba acomodando la corbata para ir a trabajar

-amo Richard, ya esta listo el desayuno-dijo Alfred

-ya voy para ya-dijo dick

-ya te vas –dice Bárbara queriéndolo besar

-Barbará no-dijo dick

-entonces cuando Richard, todos las malditas noches te la pasas mencionando a una tal kori-dijo Bárbara enojada

-tu ya sabes ,que no me case contigo por amor-dijo dick retirándose de la habitación

Dick había llegado a la oficina.

-dick-dijo wally

-que pasa wally-dijo dick

-necesito el numero de la empresa en Toronto donde esta jason-dijo wally

-claro,es este 767876660-dijo dick

-gracias y que paso con kori-dijo wally

-ya se van a cumplir siente meses y no se de ella-dijo dick triste

-no sabes como lo lamento-dijo wally

-no hay problema-dijo dick

-luego te veo-dijo wally

Wally salió para su oficina para hacer la llamada a la empresa Wayne en Toronto para hablar con Jasón, marcó al teléfono

-empresa Wayne, buen dia-dijo kori

-que tal Sta. .me podría pasar la llamada -dijo wally

-claro que si, departe de quien-dijo kori-

-de Wally west-dijo Wally

-permíteme –dijo kori

-que tal wally que se te ofrece-dijo Jasón

-necesito que le informes a Bruno, sobre las transacciones-dijo wally

-claro yo le aviso-dijo jason

-bueno adiós-dijo wally

 **Toronto, Canadá hospital**

Ha kori le habían dado el día libre y decidió ir a buscar a su amiga dona

-dona-dijo kori

-que pasa como te fue ayer-dijo dona

-Amiga, el Sr .told es hermano adoptivo de dick

-esa que si es una sorpresa no-dijo dona

-bueno, de seguro el ya se olvido de mi-dijo kori

-no digas eso-dijo dona abrazándola

-por dios kori, ya supiera de ti si no hubieras cambiado de teléfono-dijo dona

 **Jump city en la playa 6:57**

Estaba Rachel, Karen, Garfield y Víctor decidieron dar un paseo, y decidieron ir a la playa

-chicos se me antojo un coctel de camarones –dijo Karen

-pues tu deseo será cumplido-dijo Víctor-ya que yo también quiero.

-yo comeré tofu-dijo Garfield

-no entiendo cómo pudiste traer esa porquería-dijo Víctor

-yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Rachel tomando su te

-muy graciosos-dijo Garfield

 **Toronto Canadá**

 **-** kori, ya tiene listo el informe-dijo Jasón

-si lo acabo de enviar-dijo kori –con su permiso-dijo saliendo de la oficina

-oye kori-dijo Roy-no te gustaría ir a surfear

-claro, puede ir mi amiga dona.-dijo kori

-claro-dijo Roy

En las playas de Toronto kori llevaba un bikini color verde, dona uno color rojo y Roy un short

-aquí son las mejores olas de la playa –dijo Roy

-si que tienes razón –dijo kori

-nunca te había visto tan feliz-dijo dona-mejor a ver quien hace el mejor truco.


	3. encuentro

**Capitulo 3: al fin te encuentro**

 **Gotica cerca de jump city**

dick no dejaba de pensar en kori y estaba sonando el teléfono

-diga-dijo dick

-dick, te necesito en Toronto ahora mismo-dijo bruno

\- no puedo-dijo dick

-es urgente para la empresa-dijo bruno

-en el primer vuelo voy para ya-dijo dick

-Margaret, necesito el primer vuelo a Toronto por favor-dijo dick

-que sean dos-dijo Bárbara

-Bárbara que haces aquí-dijo dick

-que no puedo voy a dejar que viajes solo-dijo Bárbara

-como sea-dijo dick

-tu hermana eliza también va estar-dijo Bárbara

 **Toronto, Canadá empresa Wayne**

Estaba kori trabajando en su escritorio.

-hola kori-dijo eliza

-hola Sta. eliza como ha estado-dijo kori

-muy bien-dijo eliza

-y usted -dijo kori

-muy bien gracias kori-dijo bruno-esta Jasón

-si esta en su oficina-dijo kori

-gracias-dijo bruno

 **Aeropuerto de gótica**

-Sta. .necesito dos boletos para Toronto-dijo dick

-claro que si aquí tiene-dijo la vendedora

Después se subieron al avión y pasaron 5 horas hasta que llegaron en la noche en la casa de bruno.

 **Toronto Canadá**

Estaban todos sentados en la sala esperando ha dick, y llegaron

-dick-fue corriendo eliza a abrazar a su hermano

-eliza-dijo dick abrazándola-no sabes cuánto te eche de menos.

-yo igual-dijo eliza.

-y que hace dick aquí-dijo Jasón enojando

-estamos todos aquí, para lo que van a ver mañana-dijo Bruno

-creo que tenemos que descansar estoy bien agotado-dijo dick se fue

En la casa de dona y kori

Estaban las dos a punto de ir la cama para dormir

-bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir –dijo kori

-tienes razón hasta mañana-dijo dona

 **Empresa Wayne**

kori había llegado con Roy en carro y subieron hasta la empresa

-te veré luego-le dijo Roy besando su frente

-adiós-dijo kori

-kori –dijo jason-traiga a personal de limpieza

-claro que si sr.-dijo kori y llamo a personal de limpieza

-sr .ya está todo listo-dijo kori

Dick estaba subiendo el elevador mientras vio a kori hablando con Jasón y el se sorprendió al saber que había encontrado a su ángel perdido, al amor de su vida, estaba tan feliz, .Jasón se había retirado.

-al fin que te encuentro-dijo dick y kori voltio sorprendida

-dick,, ,,, que haces aquí-dijo kori sorprendida

-te estuve buscando por todos estos 7 meses y al fin te encontré-dijo dick acercándose a ella

-no te me acerques-dijo ella asiéndose para atrás

-kori..-dijo dick pero fue interrumpido

-dick veo que conociste a kori-dijo Jasón-no crees que esta llena de sorpresas

-sí, que lo se-dijo dick

-dick-dijo Elisa-veo que ya conoces a mi amiga kori-dijo eliza

-si-dijo dick

-no crees que es muy bonita-dijo eliza

-si que lo es –dijo dick, hizo que kori se sonrojara

-basta de charlar ya es hora de entrar-dijo bruno y todos entraron a la oficina menos dick

Kori decidió retirarse y dick la agarro del brazo.

-suéltame-le susurro kori y se fue

-dick que estas esperando-dijo bruno

-ya voy-dijo dick

Kori fue a llorar al baño de mujeres y decidió llamarle a dona.

-dona-dijo kori llorando

-que pasa kori-dijo dona

-me encontró, dick me encontró-dijo kori

-no puedo creerlo kori, es encero-dijo dona sorprendida

Todos salieron de la oficina, dick decidió llamarles a sus amigos.

-hola –contesto Garfield

-gar, la encontré, encontré a kori-dijo dick

-Rachel, Víctor, karen vengan-dijo Garfield poniendo en altavoz

-que pasa-dijo Víctor

-dick, por fin encontró a kori-dijo Garfield

-que ,es enserio-dijo Karen

-si ,chicos alfin la encontré-dijo dick

-en donde esta-dijo victor

-estoy en Toronto –dijo dick

-vamos para allá-dijo rachel

Dick colgó el teléfono y fue a buscar a kori y no la encontró, la estuvo buscando por cada pasillo como loco.


	4. celos

**Capitulo 4: celos**

Kori estaba sentada hablando con Roy en la cafetería y dick los vio y se puso rojo pero de celos

-kori que está pasando aquí -dijo dick

-disculpa, pero tú no tiene ningún derecho a reclamarme, ya que tú te casaste-dijo kori retirándose

-pero kori..-dijo dick

-déjame en paz no te quiero ver-dijo kori-te odio, no sabes cuánto te odio-dijo kori

-no yo se que todavía me sigues amando, mírame a los ojos y dime que todavía me amas-dijo dick

-yo no tengo nada que decirte solo espero que usted sea feliz y siga con su vida con su amada esposa-dijo kori retirándose-ha y no me vuelvas a buscar

Al llegar la noche dick decidió perseguir a kori, para saber donde vive y llego hasta su casa y vio a kori bajarse del carro y después se retiro a su casa.

-porque tardaste tanto-dijo Barbará

-ese no es tu problema-dijo dick retirándose a su recamara y soñar con kori

 **Empresa Wayne**

Eran las 10:30 y todos estaban trabajando, told le pidió a Roy y Kori que fueran a su oficina.

-Jasón, en que te podemos ayudar-dijo Roy

-necesito que hagan este trabajo juntos-dijo jason

-que es-dijo kori

-van a ir a Brasil por una semana, y quiero que escriban sobre la vegetación, las personas, las culturas y la gastronomía-dijo jason-y no entrevista con el presidente

-Jasón esto es genial –dijo Roy

-ya está todo pagado-dijo Jasón

-y cundo salimos-dijo Kori

-si no es mucha molestia en dos días-dijo Jasón-ha y si tienen también tiempo libre se, vallan a antros y todo eso.

-esto es genial Sr. told-dijo kori

-lo hice porque ustedes son las personas más capacitadas para este trabajo-dijo Jasón –a partir de hoy trabajaran en equipo, recuerden son un equipo.

-yo creo que hay más que investigar Jasón-dijo Roy

-amorcito ya llegue-dijo Alicia sentándose en su regazo

-veo que todavía sigues con tu secretaria-dijo Alicia

-Si Alicia y es buena en su trabajo-dijo Jasón

-buena que tal vez, te lo demuestra de otra manera-dijo Alicia

-disculpe pero me está faltando el respeto-dijo kori

-por favor Alicia –dijo Jasón

-por favor que si es otra de tus amantes-dijo Alicia

-creo que es mejor salirnos-dijo Roy

-si llévala a tu oficina para ponerse de acuerdo-dijo Jasón

-vamos-dijo Roy y kori asistió

En la oficina de Bruno

Estaba dick y bruno hablando

-Bruno, ya lo pensé bien, me quedo en Toronto, llevare el mando en la empresa-dijo dick

-sabia que ibas a acabar aceptando, bienvenido al corporativo dick-dijo Bruno

-gracias Bruno-dijo dick

-y al menos, se puede saber el motivo-dijo Brunce

-después lo sabrás-dijo Dick

Oficina de Roy

-maldita vieja no la soporto siempre me esta mortificando-dijo kori

-sí y ya tenemos todo listo solo falta la cámara profesional-dijo Roy

-bueno saliendo de aquí vamos a comprar una –dijo kori sonriendo-esto es maravilloso nunca he ido a Brasil.

-acostúmbrate nena, por que después no va a tocar ir a varias partes de mundo-dijo Roy

-hay Roy quisiera gritar de la emoción-dijo kori

\- sí pero aquí no lo hagas-dijo Roy-tienes laptop

-sí, o mejor un ipad-dijo kori

-los dos están perfectos-dijo Roy-habrá muchas chicas

-y chicos-dijo kori

-hay kori si todavía eres una niña-dijo abrazándola

Después kori salió de la oficina y se topo con Alicia

-veo que todavía no te corre mi marido-dijo Alicia

-no señora, porque yo no estoy haciendo nada malo-dijo kori retirándose

-maldita-dijo Alicia escupiendo de rencor

Casa Wayne

Estaban los amigos de dick y kori, estaba Bárbara, eliza y Alicia que es la esposa de told almorzando

-y para que vinieron a Toronto-dijo Bárbara

-pues nos aburrimos de jump city-dijo Karen queriéndola retar

-pues ustedes son bienvenidos, cuantas veces quieran venir-dijo eliza

-muchas gracias eliza-dijo Rachel

-hola amigas-dijo Alicia que estaba enojada

-porque esa cara-dijo Elisa

-no soporto a la secretaria de Jasón-dijo Alicia

-pero si kori es buena persona-dijo Elisa

-si es una de las amantes de Jasón-dijo Alicia

Empresa Wayne

Estaba Bruno, Jasón y dick en la oficina de Jasón, se sentía el importante cuando todos estaban en la oficina de Jasón.

-jason ya tienes listo a las personas que van a ir a Brasil-dijo Bruno

-si-dijo Jasón

-quienes son-dijo Bruno

-son kori y Roy-dijo Jasón

Dick trajo saliva cuando supo que kori se iba a ir con Roy a Brasil

-está bien-dijo Brunce

-al menos Alicia me va dejar de mortificar-dijo Jasón

Wally estaba con eliza que son novios,

-amor por qué no te vienes a jump city, donde éramos, más felices-dijo wally

-amor ya tengo una vida aquí-dijo eliza

-entonces no te gusta estar en jump city-dijo wally

-wally, ya lo he pensado y lo mejor es que terminemos-dijo eliza

-por que y no me amas-dijo wally

-no-dijo friamante-adios wally-dijo retirándose


	5. recuerdos

**Capitulo 5: recuerdos**

Empresa Wayne

En el escritorio de kori había un arreglo floral de flores, que se las había dejado dick, ha dona la habían contratado de recepcionista y kori le regalo el arreglo floral a dona

Recepción

-qué bonito arreglo floral-dijo dick

-gracias, me las dio kori-dijo dona

-es una decepción están bien bonitas-dijo dick

-eso dígaselo a ella-dijo dona

Oficina de Jasón

Jasón estaba con su amante Pamela, con quien estaban en la sala de juntas

-bichito te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo-dijo besándole el cuello

-yo también que tal si salimos de aquí y vamos a tu apartamento-dijo Jasón

Y se retiraron de la oficina.

En la centro comercial

Estaba Bárbara y Alicia saliendo para ir de compras

-no sé cómo voy a aguantar a los amigos de dick-dijo Bárbara

-jajaja, haya tu –dijo Alicia-oye desde la mañana jason no me contesta el teléfono

-estará en la oficina ocupado, o llámale a la oficina-dijo Bárbara

Llamo a la oficina y le contesto dick

-corporativo, buen día -dijo dick

-dick esta mi esposo-dijo Alicia

-no Alicia acaba de salir-dijo dick

-y no sabes a donde fue-dijo Alicia

-no-dijo dick

-pásame a dick-dijo Bárbara

-que quieres Bárbara-dijo dick

-necesito hablar contigo-dijo Bárbara

-llegando a la casa-dijo y le colgó

-dick-dijo Bárbara pero ya le había colgado

Rachel, Garfield, victor y Karen estaban en la empresa Wayne y aprovecharon la salida de kori para hablar con ella.

-amigos que hacen aquí-dijo kori

-venimos ha hablar contigo-dijo Rachel

-aprovechamos que tu hora de salida-dijo Víctor

-no les gustaría que hablaremos en otra parte-dijo kori

-por eso vamos a ir a comer contigo-dijo Garfield

-kori no sabes cuánto nos hiciste falta-dijo Karen abrazándola

-yo también los extrañe-dijo kori y se fueron a un restaurante

En la casa Wayne

Estaba dick y Bárbara

-ahora si Bárbara que quieres-dijo dick

-quiero que tengamos un bebe-dijo Bárbara

-olvídalo ,eso no se va a poder-dijo dick

-DICK, YA ESTOY ARTA QUE ME IGNORES, QUE DESDE EL DIA QUE NOS CASAMOS NI SIQUIERA ME HAS TOCADO-DIJO ENOJANDA

-SI ESTAS ARTA AHÍ ESTA LA PUERTA-dijo dick-a por cierto quiero el divorcio

-ni piense que te lo voy a dar-dijo Bárbara retirándose

Dick se quedo en el despacho pensando en kori

-kori, amor mío, estoy feliz de encontrarte ,en este momento tengo ganas de ir a buscarte de besarte ,abrazarte-pensó dick

Y se quedo dormido

En el departamento de kori

Kori estaba pensando en dick

Dick-ella suspiro-te amo tanto, si no estuvieras casado, ya estuviera contigo, no te voy a poder olvidar y se acordó de los besos que se dieron y la noche que pasaron juntos

 **Recuerdos**

Un día en jump city estaba la pareja de enamorados en su departamento.

-amor al fin llegaste-dijo kori

-si amor ya estoy aquí-dijo dick besándola

-hazme tuya-dijo kori

-estás segura -dijo dick

-nunca eh estado tan segura-dice besándolo

-entonces que esperamos-dice cargándola a su habitación

Estaban en su habitación besándose kori le retiro su camisa y el la estaba besando el cuello, cuando él le retiro la blusa que tenia puesta , lo cual beso sus pechos enzima del sostén, ella re retiro el pantalones que tenia puesto dejándolo en bóxer ,lo cual el también hizo lo mismo estando los dos en ropa interior, le retiro el sostén ,pero ella rápido se tapo sus pechos lo cual hizo que dick hiciera un gesto de desilusión y lenta mente se fue descubierto lo cual hizo que dick se sorprendiera ,era la primera vez que alguien la veía desnuda, lo cual se fueron besando acomodándose en la cama el encima de ella ,estaban completamente desnudos lo cual fue la primera vez de ambos.

 **Fin del recuerdo**

Kori se quedo dormida con los recuerdos que habían tenido aquella noche.

Al día siguiente kori estaba arreglando sus maletas para Salir en la noche directo al aeropuerto ha Brasil .

En la empresa Wayne

Kori y Roy estaban en la oficina de Jasón

-estos son los boletos de avión, salen en la tarda ,alrededor de las 6:40,espero que ya tengan todo listo.-dijo Jasón

-si ya tenemos todo listo-dijo kori

-solo cuídense y buen viaje-dijo jason

Kori y Roy salieron de la oficina y kori se sento en su escritorio

-esta jason-dijo Alicia

-si en su oficina-dijo kori

-para que sepas soy la esposa de jason , y vamos a entendernos ,quiero que me mantengas informada de cualquier movimiento de mi esposo-dijo Alicia

-kori,no tiene que decirte de lo que estoy haciendo-dijo Jasón

-ha kori, es tu secretaria, no es otra de tu nidito de amor amorcito-dijo Alicia

-no le faltes el respeto, es una trabajadora-dijo Jasón

-al diablo, necesito dinero -dijo Alicia

-entra a la oficina-dijo jason entrando junto con Alicia

-necesito $10,000.-dijo Alicia

-supongo que nuevo guardarropa no-dijo Jasón

-bien que me conoces -dijo Alicia

-te lo voy a depositar en la tarjeta-dijo Jasón y Alicia se fue

Jason le llamo a kori

-si Sr.-dijo kori

-no le haga caso a Alicia, usted no le va ha informar de mis movimientos-dijo jason

-tranquilo Sr., yo no soy de esa personas que cuentan chismes-dijo kori

-gracias kori-dijo Jasón-de verdad, usted me ha salvado de que me cachen con Pamela

-no se preocupe Sr yo le aviso, cuando sean momentos inoportunos-dijo kori

Eliza, estaba con su hermano dick

-estás segura que te quieres ir de nuevo a Francia-dijo dick

-sí, es lo mejor quiero seguir con mis estudios-dijo eliza

-estoy de acuerdo, soy feliz si tu también eres feliz-dijo dick-y cuando sales

-la próxima semana-dijo eliza

-espero que estés bien-dijo dick abrazándola

-lo voy ha estar-dijo ella

En el departamento de kori

Kori fue a recoger sus maletas, para ir al aeropuerto, cuando tocaron la puerta

-dick-dijo kori sorprendida

-se que te vas a ir una semana a Brasil-dijo dick

-si-dijo kori

Dick se acerco a ella y le robo un beso lo cual fue correspondido por kori, el beso fue apasionado y con muchas desesperación y se separaron por falta de aire

-nunca te deje de amar-dijo kori

-yo tampoco -dijo dick

-si no estuvieras casado estaría contigo-dijo kori besándolo de nuevo

-te amo-dijo dick

-yo también te amo-dijo kori

-creo que ya te tienes que ir a si no vas a perder tu vuelo-dijo dick

-si tienes razón-dijo kori

-déjame te llevo-dijo dick


	6. brasil

**Capitulo 6: Brasil**

El la llevo al aeropuerto se despidieron ahí la estaba esperando Roy

\- aquí estas-dijo Roy

-si aquí estoy -dijo kori sonriendo

\- mejor vamos, a subir no -dijo Roy

Se subieron al avión y el avión abordo

Centro comercial

Eliza está comprando ropa y cuando se topo a un hombre muy atractivo

-hola hermosa cómo te llamas-dijo el coquetamente

-eliza-dijo ella sonrojada

-es raro ver a alguien como tu aquí-dijo el hombre

-y como te llamas-dijo eliza

-mi nombre es Daniel-dijo-pero me puedes llamar dany

-un placer dany-dijo ella

-y tu nombre-dijo el

-Elisa grayson -dijo ella-y tu

-Daniel Anniston-dijo el

Y se la pasaron platicando se pasaron sus números telefónicos y todo eso

En la casa de Pamela

Jasón y Pamela estaban dando un baño de burbujas juntos.

-dime bichito, tu esposa, todavía te esta espiando lo que haces-dijo Pamela

-no sabes, a todas horas-dijo Jasón

-es una lástima que ella es la que no aproveche el momento-dijo besándolo

En Brasil

Kori y Roy habían llegado a Brasil y estuvieron fotografiando los lugares turístico , fueron a las cascadas ,probaron la comida .

-nunca pensé que Brasil fuera tan bonito -dijo kori

Y al final fueron a la suite que tenia dos habitaciones y se quedaron viendo una película

Al día siguiente, se llevaron el ipad de kori para fotografiar la vegetación y grabaron unos de los bailes típicos y al dia siguiente fueron a un carnaval de rio de janeiro.

Pasaron 4 días y estaban en el restaurante trabajando sobre el documento que iban a entregar a Jasón, se tardaron 2 días en acabarlo y decidieron ir al antro de rio de janeiro.

En Toronto , Canadá

Estaban Karen , rachel , dick ,victor y Garfield platicando

-viejo que bien que ya no te tenga rencor -dijo Garfield

-si es lo mejor que me paso-dijo dick

-y cuando vuelve-dijo Víctor

-en dos días-dijo dick

-eso es bueno-dijo Karen

-ha les tenemos una noticia -dijo Garfield

-que pasa-dijo Karen

-Rachel acepto ser mi esposa-dijo Garfield -nos vamos a casar

-si chicos nos vamos a casar-dijo Rachel

-en cuanto tiempo -dijo Víctor

-en dos semanas-dijo Rachel-ya tenemos todo listo la iglesia, el salón, hasta la luna de miel

-muchas felicidades -dijo dick

Ya habían pasado dos días y kori llego a su apartamento y se encontró a dona

-y como te fue-dijo dona

-pues Brasil está bien hermosa, hay tanta vegetación, la cultura y la comida-dijo kori

-que bien que te divertiste kori, te eche de menos-dijo dona

-dona se me paso contarte-dijo kori

-que paso-dijo dona

-cuando estaba a punto de salir ,dick vino a buscarme-diijo kori

-y que paso-dijo dona

-nos besamos, le dije que nunca deje de amarlo y el también dijo que me ama-dijo kori

-amiga estoy feliz por ti-dijo dona-y como va a ser en la oficina

-no lo se-dijo kori-además todavía esta casado-dijo kori

-puedes ser la amante-dijo dona

-no dono como crees-dijo kori

En la casa Wayne eliza llevo a dany a la casa para presentarlo a la familia

-le presento a dany-dijo eliza

-es un placer-dijo dany

Barbará se había quedado en shock ,cuando supo que ere uno de sus ex novios, él le dio una sonrisa , cuando el se retiro ,barbara se a buscarlo hasta su casa.

-barbie -dijo dany

-que diablos hacias ahí-dijo barbara

-como novio de eliza ,tenia que presentarme a su familia-dijo dany

-no te quiero volver a ver cerca oiste-dijo barbara

-o si no que -dijo acercándose a ella y se besaron

-hay que entrara dentro-dijo barbara

-tienes toda la razón-dijo llevándosela

Cuando entraron se fueron quitando rápido la ropa, en la cargo de piernas y se la llevo a su cama ,estaba en ropa interior el retiro el sostén y beso sus pecho cada uno y ella le quito el pantalón junto con los bóxers y fue un acto de sexo ardiente ella gemía de placer y ambos querían mas ,fue lo que dick nunca quiso hacer, ella está desesperada por sentirse amada .

-si sigue así ,mas rápido..-Bárbara gemía de placer

-esto se siente muy bien-decía Danny

-qué hora es ya me tengo que ir-dijo Bárbara

-no me digas que tu esposa debe de estar preocupado-dijo Danny

-eso quisiera-dijo Bárbara-pero podemos vernos después

-si-dijo Danny

Barbará se salió y llego a su casa eran las 1:30 am y se fue a acostarse a su habitación.

En la mañana siguiente ella estaba desayunando y eliza entro

-hola Bárbara, que tal dormiste anoche-dijo eliza

-muy bien eliza gracias y tu-dijo Bárbara

-también ,estuve soñando con Danny-dijo eliza


	7. cita

**Capitulo 7: cita**

En la empresa Wayne

En la oficina de jason, estaba kori y Roy

-su viaje fue un éxito -dijo Jasón

-gracias Sr. Told-dijo kori

-pueden retirarse-dijo Jasón

Estaba kori estaba trabajando en su escritorio

-kori como te fue-dijo dick

-bien gracias-dijo kori

-kori, te invito a cenar -dijo dick

-dick, no creo que sea buena idea-dijo kori

-por favor insisto-dijo dick

-está bien-dijo kori

Dick pasó por kori para cenar en un restaurante

-kori te veo muy preocupada-dijo dick

-perdon ,que dijiste-dijo kori

-kori te conozco algo te pasa-dijo dick

-no me pasa nada, estoy bien-dijo kori

-bueno, cambiando de tema, adivina quién se va a casar-dijo dick

-quien-dijo kori

-nuestros amigos, Garfield y Rachel-dijo dick

-es enserio -dijo kori sorprendida-cuando

-en dos semana, quieren que seamos los padrinos de su boda-dijo dick

-hay, no sé qué decir-dijo kori

-te llevo a tu casa-dijo dick

-si-dijo kori

Cuando llegaron a la casa de kori

-bueno creo que nos vemos mañana en la oficina-dijo kori

-si, tienes razón-dijo dick-adiós-dijo retirándose

-no espera -dijo kori-quédate conmigo

Dick se sorprendió con lo que le dijo

-quédate a dormir conmigo, bueno si no te molesta-dijo kori

-claro-dijo dick entrando al departamento de kori

Y se acostaron abrazados, el se sentía tan bien sentía que la protegía y fue una de las noches donde pudieron dormir una noche entera.


	8. boda y departamento

**Capitulo 8: boda Y departamento**

Una semana después, en dos tres días iba a ser la boda de Rachel y Garfield

Casa Wayne

-en dos días se casan tus amigos y no quieres que te acompañe-dijo Bárbara

-tú sabes bien que no se llevan bien-dijo dick

-si, pero ese no es pretexto para no acompañarte-dijo Bárbara

-por tu bien, no vayas-dijo dick

-como digas-dijo Bárbara-mejor para mí-pensó

Empresa Wayne

Kori, estaba en la oficina hablando con eliza

-el es tan lindo, tan romántico tan caballeroso-dijo eliza

-y ya no te ha vuelto a buscar wally-dijo kori

-sí, pero lo he rechazado-dijo eliza

-bueno, al menos, quedaron como amigos-dijo kori

-si, pero el va seguir insistiendo-dijo eliza -de hecho ,por el me iba ha ir a Europa

-y conociste a Danny y cambiaste de opinión-dijo kori

-si-dijo emocionada

En recepción

Dona estaba con Roy

-mira, las fotos del viaje-dijo Roy

-wow, sí que esta bonito-dijo dona

-tú qué crees-dijo Roy

-pues a cualquiera le hubiera gustado ir-dijo dona

-si te invito a cenar-dijo Roy

-si, me gustaría-dijo Dona

Dick estaba en la oficina

-me llamo Sr.-dijo kori

-si, Sta. Anders-dijo Dick besándola

-que pasaría, si Bárbara, se diera cuenta, que la secretaria esta así con su esposo-dijo kori

-por favor, no aburriones, el momento-dijo besándole el cuello

-bueno para que me llamaras-dijo kori

-para amarte-dijo dick agarrándola de la cintura

-pero, estamos en el trabajo-dijo kori

-sí, pero a partir del lunes voy a ser tu jefe-dijo dick

-como-dijo kori sorprendida

-Jasón, tomara el puesto san francisco, a si que tu serás mi nueva secretaría -dijo acercándola a el.

-entonces aprovecho el cambio de Jasón-dijo kori

-se podría decir que si-dijo dick

-no me cabe la duda, que eres un tramposo-dijo besándolo

-sí que me conoces -dijo dick-en la noche nos vamos

-eso, ya se-dijo kori-bueno me voy, tengo cosas que hacer

-no, no te vayas, no sabes cómo me sentí, cuando te fuiste a Brasil-dijo dick

-lo siento Sr .grayson, pero me tengo que retirar-dijo kori-ha por cierto a tu hermana, no le conviene ese tipo

-Danny, si a mí no me da confianza-dijo dick

-nada mas dile a tu hermana, qué tenga cuidado-dijo kori retirándose

Bárbara fue al apartamento de Danny, para verlo

-pensé que no volverías -dijo Danny, retirándole el vestido

-cómo pudiste proponerle matrimonio a eliza-dijo Bárbara

Tocaron la puerta

-quien-dijo Danny

-soy yo amor-dijo eliza

-tienes, que irte-dijo susurrándole Danny-en la cocina esta la salida de emergencia

-a la otra, buscamos un hotel-dijo Bárbara saliendo

Danny abrió la puerta

-my petit flor, te he extrañado-dijo Danny

-yo, también te he extrañado-dijo eliza sonriendo-ya esta todo listo,ya tengo las damas ,la fiesta va ser en la casa Wayne y falta la iglesia-dijo eliza

-que tal si vamos a ver ,en que iglesia-dijo Danny

-me parece buena idea-dio eliza

-que esperamos-dijo Danny y salieron der departamento

Dick fue por kori .

-hola amor-dijo dick

-hola amor-respondió kori besándolo

-esta lista-dijo dick

-si-dijo kori

A mediación de carretera dick, se venía durmiendo y kori se estaba dando cuenta.

-dick, te estás durmiendo, si quieres yo conduzco-dijo kori

-tienes razón, ya estoy bien cansado-dijo parándose en una esquita, para que kori condujera el automóvil, dick se quedo dormido.

Habían pasado ya tres horas y ya habían llegado a jump city

-dick, dick, dick-dijo kori

-si-dijo dick

-luego para donde vamos-dijo kori

-a nuestro departamento-dijo dick

-qué, pero no tengo llaves-dijo kori

-y esto-dijo dick, mostrando las llaves del apartamento

Cuando llegaron al departamento se durmieron un poco y después cuando eran las 8:00 se fueron a casa de Víctor y Karen a desayunar

-dick, kori, que bien que están aquí-dijo Karen-amor mira quien vino

-chicos-dijo Víctor-faltan 5 horas para la boda.

-pasen, de seguro ni han desayunado-dijo Karen-pasen

-claro-dijo kori

Terminaron de desayunar y estaban hablando

-kori ya son las once, hay que ir a ayudar a Rachel -dijo Karen

-tienes razón -dijo kori-pero ni me he bañado-dijo kori

-las dos se bañan, en casa de Rachel-dijo Víctor

-si, nosotros, vamos a casa de logan, debe de estar nervioso-dijo dick

-nos vemos en la iglesia-dijo Karen

Y las chicas salieron sin despedirse

-ni se despiden-dijo Víctor y dick se rio

Ya eran la 2:20 y la novia ya estaba arreglada, nada mas le faltaba ponerse el vestido y el velo

-amiga te vez hermosa-dijo kori

-gracias chicas, estoy tan contenta-dijo Rachel

-nadamos, falta ponerte el vestido Rachel-dijo Karen

-ya están listas ya es hora, rachel el vestido no vas a ir en pijama-dijo Víctor bromeando

-ya va, no se desesperen-dijo kori que también andaba en pijama

-kori, tu también debes de vestirte-dijo dick

Y kori y Karen se miraron que todavía tenían las pijamas

-ya vamos-dijo kori y Karen

En la iglesia

Dick se quedo impresionado con el vestido de kori que era verde oscuro con un escote en la espalda

-wow, te vez hermosa-dijo dick

-gracias, tú también estas guapo-dijo kori

-mejor entremos a misa-dijo dick

-si-dijo caminando del brazo con dick

Garfield estaba esperando a su futura esposo, se veían tan felices y Víctor era quien le iba a entregar la mano a Garfield.

-estaos aquí en santo matrimonio de estados dos…..-dijo el sacerdote

Después la misa termino y todos salieron a felicitar a la pareja de casados y después llegaron al salón donde era la fiesta, los novios estaban bailando su vals. Después del vals muchas parejas se pararon a bailar y dick y kori eran una de ellos.

-dick-dijo kori

-si-dijo dick

-quiero estar contigo-dijo kori

-yo también, quiero estar contigo-dijo dick

-es enserio-dijo kori

-si tengo tantas ganas de abrasarte de besarte e incluso de hacerte el amor-dijo dick, mirándola a los ojos

-pues que esperamos-dijo kori, y después se fueron corriendo de la fiesta hasta llegar al apartamento.

Llegaron y rápidamente se besaron, kori le desabrocho los pantalones y dick le fue bajando lentamente los tirantes del vestido, hasta llegar al piso, ella le fue desabrochando la camisa y el la cargo hasta la cama el le retiro la ropa interior lo cual ella también hizo, el fue besando su cuello hasta llegar hasta sus pechos beso cada uno con delicadeza y fue otra vez basando sus labios.

-Richard, lo quiero dentro de mí-dijo kori

Kori suspiro gemidos de placer lo cual el se excitaba mas cuando mencionaba su nombre

\- sigue así no pares-decía con gemidos

-me gusta más que me digas por mi nombre, cuando hacemos el amor-dijo dick

-Richard -decía ella con gemidos.

-me iré a dar una ducha-dejo dick

-puedo ir contigo-decía kori seductoramente

-por que no- dijo cargándola hasta la tina, después de salir del baño se quedaron dormidos en la cama, hasta en la mañana siguiente soportaron desnudos en la casa.

-anoche, me la pase glorioso-dijo kori

-yo también, quiero despertar junto a ti todos las noches-dijo dick

Kori se acordó que estaba casado con Bárbara

-pero como le vas a ser, si eres hombre casado-dijo kori

-le pedí el divorcio a Bárbara-dijo dick, tocando la pierna desnuda de kori

-entonces eso es bueno-dijo kori

-supongo que si-dijo dick


	9. problemas

**Capitulo 9: problema**

Un mes después Elisa y Danny ya se habían casado, dick ya era jefe de kori, Bárbara ya sospechaba de kori, pero no le importaba, por que como Danny y eliza Vivian en la misma casa se veían a escondidas.

Bruno y Selena eran novios y estaban hablando cuando entra Jasón

-Bruno, ya está desocupada la oficina-dijo Jasón-hola Selena

-hola Jasón-dijo Selena

-como te fue en Italia-dijo Jasón

-muy bien, gracias-dijo Selena

En un almacén de una fábrica vieja estaba Xavier red, quien transportaba droga con slede.

-a donde lo transportaremos-dijo Xavier

-ha Canadá-dijo slade-pero necesito, también hacer un negocio con la familia Wayne

-supongo, que vas a ver al idiota de dick-dijo Xavier

-sí, este negocio tienen que aceptarlo-dijo dick

Casa Wayne

Bárbara y Dick

-quiero un bebe-dijo Bárbara

-ya te dije que no-dijo Dick-y además no voy a tener relaciones contigo

-pero yo no cuero tener relaciones, hablo de una transfixión de esperma-dijo Bárbara

-barbara te volviste loca-dijo Dick-y además nos vamos a divorciar

-YO NO ME PIENSO DIVORCIAR Y SI ES PARA ESTAR CON LA KORI ESA, PUES NO TE LO VOY A DAR-DIJO GRITANDO

-como quiera ya estas enterada de mi relación-dijo Dick

En casa de kori y dona

Bárbara fue a casa de kori, para le, toco la c asa y cuando abrieron la puerta y era kori y Bárbara le dio una cachetada

-esto es por meterte con hombres casados-dijo Bárbara-para la otra ,estas avisada

-y usted no es nadie para venir a mi casa ,para amenazarme -dijo kori

-soy la esposa de dick, te guste o no-dijo Bárbara-tu solo eres una aventura para él, después te dejara y vendrá conmigo

-di lo que quieres -dijo kori-retírese de mi casa

-esta advertida-dijo Bárbara

Y kori se quedo callada

Empresa Wayne

Xavier había ido a la empresa Wayne y le llamo la tención una mujer pelirroja, delgado cuerpo ,alta y unos ojos color esmeraldas , esa chica es kori Anders

-que tal Sta.-dijo coqueteándole-dijo Xavier coqueteándole

-buenos días Sr. En que puedo ayudarle-dijo kori

-el Sr. No necesita ayuda-dijo Bruno-a que vienes red.

-tranquilo Bruno, solo vine a saludar y veo que tienen a una hermosa secretaria-dijo Xavier sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-fuera de mi empresa -dijo bruno

-no antes, sin despedirme de esta lindura-dijo Xavier

\- kori, por favor retírese-dijo bruno

-hasta el nombre le combina, nos vemos kori-dijo guiñándole el ojo

-que tipo tan desagradable-dijo kori

-lo bueno es que no se quiso pasar de listo -dijo bruno-si vuelve a aparecer, me llama

-si Sr.-dijo kori-con su permiso

-que paso-dijo eliza

-Xavier de vuelta-dijo bruno

-y que paso-dijo eliza

-se quiso pasar de listo con kori-dijo bruno y dick alcanzo a escuchar

-quien se quiso pasar de listo con kori-dijo dick

-xavier, estuvo aquí y se estuvo comiendo con la mirada a kori-dijo bruno

-donde ,esta ese maldecido-dijo dick con rabia

-le dije que se fuera-dijo bruno-dick, podemos hablar en privado

-si-dijo dick

Y fueron a la oficina de bruno

-dime ,la verdad que clase de relación tienes con kori-dijo Bruno

-te voy a decir la verdad-dijo dick

-si-dijo bruno

-antes de venir aquí, tuve una relación con kori, cuando ella se entero que me case con barbará, ella me rechazo y se fue aquí ha Toronto por que quería alejarse de mi, después tu me llamaste por que me necesitabas y la encontré 4 mese ella me estuvo rechazando por eso acepte el trabajo-dijo dick

-entonces ella, sabía que eres uno de los socios de la empresa-dijo bruno

-no, en nuestra relación, nunca le conté que tenia una empresa-dijo dick

-entonces es verdad que te vas a divorciar de barbara-dijo bruno

-si,es verdad-dijo dick

-y barbara sabe se eso-dijo bruno

-si yo le dije que amo a kori y que por esa razón me iba a divorciar de ella-dijo dick

Carretera

Bárbara y Danny estaban conduciendo

-que tal si nos vamos a Cancún -dijo bárbara

-ya podemos estar los dos juntitos-dijo la, bárbara se distrajo con el beso.

-bárbara cuidado-dijo Danny y el auto 25 minutos las ambulancias se reportaron y los llevaron al hospital , lo cual Danny salió del coche ,pero fue atropellado por un carro.

En jump city

Estaba Karen en el baño con una prueba de embarazo ,lo cual salió positiva

-amor-dijo Karen sonriendo

-que pasa-dijo Víctor

-estoy embarazada-dijo Karen

-que emoción cariño-dijo Víctor

-no sabes como estoy,-dijo Karen

-si cariño, estoy bien contento

Casa Wayne

Dick recibió una llamada del hospital donde esta internada bárbara

-casa Wayne -dijo dick

-es familiar de la Sra. Barbará Gorgón -dijo el hombre

-si soy su esposo-dijo dick

-Sr. Su esposa tuvo un accidente y esta internada en el hospital no.43

-voy para ya-dijo dick

Empresa Wayne

Kori estaba con bruno platicando, cuando recibió una llamada

-que pasa Alicia-dijo bruno

-Bárbara acaba de sufrir un accidente-dijo Alicia

-voy para ya-dijo Bruno

-kori , Bárbara acaba de sufrir un accidente , es mejor que te qudes aquí-dijo bruno

-si estud salga-dijo kori

- **pobre de Bárbara, no esto no puede seguir así ella tiene que estar con Richard, ellos tienen que estar juntos ,yo solo soy un estorbo ,lo mío y de dick tiene que acabar-** pensó kori

En el hospital

Bruno había llegado con eliza,Alicia ,jason

-dick ,como esta barbara-dijo Alicia

-no hay noticia-dijo dick

Cuando de repente salió el medico

-familia de barbara gordon -dijo el medico

-que pasa doctor-dijo dick

-al parecer todo salió muy bien, solo que -dijo el medico

-que pasa doctor-dijo dick

-no va a poder caminar-dijo el medico

Pasaron cinco horas

Casa de kori

Kori estaba a punto de dormirse cuando tocaron la puerta y fue abrir

-dick-dijo kori-no deberías estar en el hospital con babs

-kori, Bárbara esta bien es solo que no va ha volver a caminar-dijo dick

-dick, necesitamos hablar-dijo kori

-que pasa amor-dijo dick

-dick, lo nuestro debe terminar, no podemos..-kori fue interrumpida

-kori, por que ya no me amas-dijo dick

-no es eso , mira barbara te necesita mas que nada yo solo estoy siendo un estorbo-dijo kori

-no kori, no-dijo dick

-dick ya no podemos seguir asi-dijo kori-esto se termina ,y porfavor salte de mi casa

-kori estas segura , oh no es que ya no me amas-dijo dick

-yo nunca te dejare de amar , solo es que tienes que estar con ella , solo vete porfavor-dijo kori y dick se fue y kori cerro la puerta y se puso a llorar

Casa Wayne

Dick fue a su casa y entro al despacho y entro bruno

-que paso dick-dijo bruno

-kori y yo,,,lo nuestro se termino-dijo dick

-se puede saber por que-dijo bruno

-ella me dijo que barbara me necesita que tengo que ser feliz con ella -dijo dick

-y es lo que vas a ser-dijo bruno

-seguir lo que me dijo-dijo dick

Empresa Wayne

Bruno ce estaba en su oficina y kori toco su puerta

-pase-dijo bruno-kori que se le ofrece

-Sr. Antes que nada le doy las gracias por dejarme trabajar con usted.

-tes vas kori-dijo bruno

-si Sr .dijo kori

-bueno supongo que es personal y le doy las gracias por trabajar aquí-dijo bruno

-gracias Sr. -dijo abrazándolo-bueno me retiro

-no me diga Sr., dígame bruno

-bruno , adiós-dijo kori


	10. no te puedo olvidar

**Capitulo 10: no te puedo olvidar**

Bárbara salió del hospital y se dieron cuenta que Danny estaba muerto, pasaron 5 meses, kori estuvo trabajando en un spa , lo cual uno de los dueños del spa se llama james jones se enamoro de kori , ella ya había aceptado ir a cenar con el, ya la había invitado a ir a su casa a conocer a sus hijo y a su madre y se llevaban muy bien. dick no había olvidado a kori ni tampoco kori a el , lo cual siguieron con sus vidas, dick acompañaba a barbar a a rehabilitación. Karen ya iba a cumplir seis meses de embarazo y kori la visitaba cada dos semanas. Kori empezó a ver a los hijo de james como una madre y le gustaba ir a pasear con niños se llamaban Nicole y Nick como su padre, lo cual james le había propuesto matrimonio a kori y lo cual ella dijo que si por los niños y se casarían en 2 meses.

Mansión jones

James llevo a kori a su mansión para saludar a los niños.

-kori-dijo Nicole

-abuelita, kori ya llego-dijo Nick

-rojita ya llegaste-dijo la abuela

-si abuela, ya estoy aquí-dijo kori

-kori, cuando va nacer el bebe de Karen-dijo Nicole

-nena, solo faltan tres meses ,ya merito-dijo kori

-que tal si vamos a cenar -dijo james

-si prepare la cena junto con canito-dijo la abuela

Y se fueron a sentar al comedor a cenar

-ya quiero que sea la boda-dijo la abuela

-kori ,después que te cases con mi papa te puedo decir mama-dijo Nicole

Kori se quedo sorprendida

-pues no se si le moleste a tu papa-dijo kori mirando a james

-solo si a ti no te molesta-dijo james

-en absoluto-dijo kori

-entonces ya te podemos decir mama-dijo Nick

-claro hijos-dijo kori

Empresa Wayne

Dick desde que se fue kori no habían sido días buenos para el y se había enterado que se iba a casar en dos meses lo cual se iba a convertir en la Sra. Jones

-al menos debe de estar contenta-dijo mirando el periódico

-deja de preocuparte por ella -dijo bruno-ya pasaron cinco meses.

-no es tan difícil bruno-dijo dick

-como sea iré la spa, el doctor me lo sugirió-dijo bruno y se fue

Spa

Bruno llego y se encontró con kori

-kori, es bueno verte de nuevo-dijo bruno

-Sr .Wayne-dijo kori sonriendo

-quedamos que me llamaría bruno-dijo

-cierto como ha estado bruno-dijo kori

-al parecer bien-dijo bruno

-bruno ya veo que conociste a mi prometida-dijo james

-wow, que sorpresa-dijo bruno

-si qué mundo tan pequeño no-dijo kori

-totalmente-dijo bruno

-te invitare a la boda bruno-dijo james

-si espero la invitación -dijo bruno-y te llevas bien con los hijos de james

-si, hasta ya me dicen mama-dijo kori

-eso es bueno-dijo bruno

-bueno ,luego hablamos bruno, con permiso-dijo james

-kori podemos hablar en privado-dijo bruno

-claro-dijo kori y se fueron a un restaurante

Restaurante

-dick no la ha olvidado-dijo bruno

-de ese tema no quiero hablar-dijo kori

-dígame kori, todavía sigue queriendo a mi hijo-dijo bruno ,kory se quedo sin decir nada

- **que digo si le digo que si, dick va a salir a buscarme, chin no se que decir-** penso kori

-le preguntare de nuevo todavía, sigue amando a mi hijo-dijo bruno y una lagrima negra salió de kori

-no, así que con permiso-dijo sin mirarlo

-espero, no le creo-dijo Bruno-kori conozco a las personas cuando mienten, y usted no me esta diciendo la verdad, a si que para mi todavía hay amor, no es así

-sí, usted tiene toda la razón-dijo kori sollozando

-entonces, porque no va a buscarlo-dice bruno

-por que no es fácil, el debe de estar con Bárbara, ella lo necesita-dijo kori

-deje de pensar en los demás y piense en usted ,recuerde primero es su felicidad , y no le gustaría dar una vuelta por el parque-dijo bruno

-claro-dijo kori

-y deje de llorar-dijo bruno

Empresa Wayne

Jason estaba con Alicia

-dime ,que ya dejaste a esa mujerzuela-dijo Alicia

-que mujerzuela, ven amorcito -dijo trayéndola de la cintura

-no me mientas-dijo Alicia

-entre Pamela y yo, ya no hay nada, te lo juro-dijo jason

-no, lo tomare como cierto-dijo Alicia besándolo-adiós amorcito

-adiós amorcito-dijo jason

Alicia salió y en cinco minutos entro dick

-que pasa primito-dijo jason

-no vengo para bromas jason-dijo dick

-y que paso con kori, ha no te conté lo que hubo entre nosotros no-dijo jason

-cállate jason-dijo dick molesto-ella no es como las mujeres que has traído a escondidas de Alicia

-que pasa aquí-dijo bruno

-dick, como siempre de violento-dijo jason

-como sea, este viernes, habrá un evento, lo cual debemos de asistir-dijo bruno

-yo encantado de ir-dijo jason-no se tu dick

Dick se enojo y se fue su oficina

-dick tienes que ir-dijo bruno

-no se déjame pensarlo-dijo dick

-es de negocios -dijo bruno

-esta bien ire-dijo dick

Mansión jones

Kori llego a su nueva casa

-bienvenida, creo que es todo lo que debo de decir-dice james

-james, siento como si estuviera abusando de tu cariño-dijo kori

-kori, es mejor, llamare a challo, para que te instale en tu propia habitación-dijo james

-gracias -respondió

-para viernes compra, el vestido mas bonito, por que iremos a una reunión -dijo james

-si lo comprare-dijo kori

-señor ya esta lista la habitación de la Sta. Anders -dijo challo

-gracias-dijo james

-en verdad te lo agradezco-dijo kori

-mamita que bien que estés aquí-dijo Nicole

-pues acostúmbrese, por kori vivirá con nosotros-dijo james

-es cierto kori-dijo Nick

-si, es cierto Nick-dijo kori

-si , que bien -dijo Nicole alegremente

-vamos a su habitación-dijo challo

-déjeme le ayudo-dijo kori

Llegaron a su habitación y acomodaron sus cosas y kori se quedo después sola .

-dick-susurro kori-no sabes cuánto te necesito

De repente kori decidió llamarle a Karen y a dona

-Karen-dijo kori

-kori, como estas-dijo Karen

-bien gracias-dijo kori-como vas con tu embarazo

-muy bien, ya merito te casas-dijo Karen

-si , hoy me mude a casa de james para vivir en la mansión-dijo kori

-wow y los niños o tus hijos-dijo Karen

-ellos están fascinados-dijo kori

-mmm, adivina que-dijo Karen

-que pasa-dijo kori

-mi bebe va ser niña-dijo Karen

-amiga, muchas felicidades-dijo kori-y cuando te programaron el parto

-para el 24 de abril amiga-dijo Karen

-te prometo que ahí estaré, para esa fecha-dijo kori

-kori, es tu amiga Karen-dijo Nicole

-pásame a la pequeña-dijo Karen

-es Karen, quiere hablar contigo -dijo kori

-hola Karen -dijo Nicole

-hola hermosa-dijo Karen -como estas

-bien gracias y tu-dijo y kori las dejo hablando solas


	11. boda

**Capitulo 10:ganas de verte**

Casa Wayne

Dick estaba pensando en el despacho

- **se va a casar con el de seguro, ya me olvido, pero yo todavía la sigo amando y las ganas que tengo de verla-** pensó dick-… kori….

Y después se fue a su cuarto y se quedo dormido

En la mañana en Toronto, Canadá

Mansión jones

Estaban todos desayunando james ,la abuela , Nicole ,Nick y kori estaba pensando en dick

-kori-dijo james pero ella estaba distraídao

-kori-dijo de nuevo y le toco la mano

-kori te pasa algo

-Hm,-dijo kori-si

-kori, creo que es mejor que vayas viendo tu vestido no crees-dijo james

-mi vestido-dijo kori

-si tu vestido de novia-dijo james

-puedo ir contigo kori, para ver los vestidos-dijo Nicole

-no, Nicole, ella tiene que ir a verlo sola-dijo la abuela

-si creo ,que ire con mis amigas y además hace mucho no las veo-dijo kori

-tomate el tiempo necesario-dijo james

-gracias-dijo kori

-y hoy es el evento-dijo james

-wow ,doble compra hermosa-dijo la abuela

-uf ,ahí si va estar difícil-dijo kori-abuela , usted me podría acompañar

-estas segura bella-dijo la abuela

-si estoy muy segura-dijo sonriéndolo

-pues no se diga más -dijo la abuela sonriendo

Empresa Wayne

Estaban todos en una junta que estaba por acabar

-muchas gracias por escuchar-dijo bruno

-eso viejo, eres un fregón-dijo jason en burla

-que no se les olvide a ustedes dos ir al evento, también voy a estar ahí-dijo bruno dijo mirando a dick

-si voy a ir-dijo antes que bruno pronunciara su nombre

-te esperare-dijo bruno

En el centro comercial

Kori y la abuela entraron a una boutique de vestidos de fiesta, kori se probó muchos vestidos y le encantaron todos y eligió un vestido rojo con escote en la espalda y un cinto en la cintura que llevaba pegado el vestido piedras hermosas.

-me gusta este-dijo kori

-se te ve hermoso-dijo la abuela -cuando era joven tenía una cinturita súper pequeña

-hay abuela, deseguro usted llevaba montones de admiradores-dijo kori

-si , llevaba una fila-dijo la abuela

Después compraron el vestido , los tacones y los accesorios, y se sentaron a comer un poco y se estuvieron riendo

8:00pm

Dick se estaba ajustando la corbata y eliza lo iba a acompañar al evento

-ya estoy lista ,dick-dijo eliza

-bueno vámonos-dijo dick

Mansión jones kori ya estaba arreglada y ya tenía puesto su vestido lo cual todos se quedaron sorprendidos y después se fueron

En el salón de eventos

Estaba bruno, selena, eliza, Bárbara, jason, eliza y dick, tenía pensado salir con la suya huyendo de la fiesta.

-espero que no te vayas hacer ningunas de tus conquistas-dijo Alicia

-mejor cállate ,pero mira que hermosuras es mejor estar ahí ,que con una gruñona-dijo jason

-ni creas que te vas a librar de mi ´´amorcito´´-dijo Alicia

-solo espera ´´amorcito´´-dijo jason y se fue con unas rubias a coquetearle y Alicia hervía de celos

Por el otro pasillo estaba kori y james caminando del brazo, de la nada dick lo vio y kori sintió una mirada y descubrió que se trataba de dick. El no la dejaba de mirar y james fue con sus amigos y ella se encontró con dona y estuvieron hablando por un buen rato.

-me dijeron que te vas a casar-dijo dona

-si , pero no estoy segura-dijo kori

-que pasa-dijo dona

-podemos hablar en un lugar más privado-dijo kori y fueron a un lugar donde había poquita gente

-ahora dime-dijo dona

-no lo he olvidado, dona, lo sigo amando-dijo kori-cada vez que me duermo sueño con él, extraño sus carias, extraño que me toco, que me bese sus abrazos ,no sé cómo le voy hacer para olvidarlo

-amiga estas destrozada-dijo dona

-si ,dona-dijo kori

-oye voy atraer una champaña ,ahorita vuelvo-dijo dona

-mejor trae la boteña-dijo kori y dona fue a traela

Dick vio a kori y decidió ir a buscarla

\- kori-dijo dick ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio

-dick-dijo kori

-tenemos que hablar -dijo dick

-aquí-dijo kori y dick se la llevo a un arbusto enorme

-kori , no sabes cuanto te he extrañado-dijo dick

-dick , no-dijo ella casi llorando

-kori , no te cases-dijo dick-huyamos juntos

-no puedo-dijo kori

-por que no y mírame a los ojos-dijo dick-dime que ya no sientes nada por mi

Kori y dick se quedaron viendo el se le acerco y le planto un beso lo cual fue correspondido , el beso fue con mucha pasión y necesidad,hasta que se separaron ,por falta de aire

-dick , … esto no esta bien-dijo kori

-por qué no-dijo dick

-por que estoy comprometida-dijo kori

-kori , yo se que me sigues amando, tus ojos no me delatan -dijo dick

-lo siento adiós-dijo kori saliendo

Kori se dirigió con dona quien la estaba esperando

-y si salimos mejor de aquí-dijo kori

-es una buena idea-dijo dona

-dejame llamarle a james que me voy a quedar contigo

-que pasa kori-dijo james

-voy a quedarme en casa de dona , ella esta un poco triste-dijo kori

-si te veo mañana-dijo james y colgó

-vámonos-dijo kori y salieron y llegaron hasta la casa de dona

-ya dime que paso-dijo dona

-el me dijo que me ama ,que no me a podido olvidar-dijo kori

-vez ,mira si no hubiera pasado nada de esto ustedes dos ya estuvieran casados y ya tuvieran su primer bebe, dime no es asi-dijo dona

-si ya estuviéramos con un bebe-dijo kori

-cuentame que mas paso-dijo dona

-nos besamos-dijo kori

-wow, esa es kori-dijo dona emocionada

-solo que nuestro amor es imposible-dijo kori

Después se quedaron dormidas

Una semana después, faltaban 3 días para la boda de kori y james , kori estaba con dona, Rachel y Karen en el centro comercial comprando el vestido de novia

-kori , estás segura de esto-dijo Rachel

-no lo se-dijo kori

-amiga ese hombre, busca una madre para sus hijos-dijo Karen

-yo creo que si kori-dijo dona

-no se chicas-dijo kori

-pero tu no lo amas-dijo dona

-hola chicas -dijo wally que venía con Garfield, Víctor y Roy

-como los viejos tiempos-dijo Garfield

 **-pero falta dick** -pensó kori

Tiendas de novias

Kori se había probado muchos vestidos

-y cuál te gusto-dijo Karen

-este está lindo-dijo kori

-eso dijiste de los pasados-dijo Rachel

-pues me llevo este-dijo kori

-bien-dijo dona

Casa Wayne

Dick estaba todo desolado en el despacho, que había tomado y estaba hebreo.

-dick, no puedes seguir así-dijo wally

-claro como tú ya estas con eliza y no estás sufriendo como yo-dijo dick

-y que vas hacer-dijo wally

-me voy a Inglaterra-dijo dick

-que pasa con todos los deprimidos ,con irte ahí te vas a deprimir mas-dijo wally

Bruno y Selena estaban en la sala hablando con jason y Alicia

-seguros que van a querer un bebe-dijo bruno

-si, viejo yo ya estoy preparado-dijo jason

-solo avisen cuando ya sean padres-dijo bruno yéndose con Selena

Bárbara entro al despacho donde estaba dick

-dick, ya decidí y si te voy a dar el divorcio-dijo Bárbara

-._.-dick no dijo nada

-no vas a decir nada-dijo Bárbara

-lo siento estoy un poco….-dijo dick pero Bárbara lo interrumpió

-lo sé-dijo Bárbara

-bruno no-dijo dick

-si, y escuche que te vas a Inglaterra-dijo Bárbara

-si-dijo dick

-por cuánto tiempo-dijo Bárbara

-en cuanto olvide a kori-dijo dick

-mejor detiene su boda o huye con ella-dijo Bárbara

-no es tan fácil-dijo dick


	12. fin

Boda

Mansión jones

Kori estaba con su vestido de novia y estaba nerviosa

-si fuera tan fácil, como quisiera…-dijo kori-no estas a punto de casarte

-puedo pasar-dijo Víctor

-si pasa-dijo kori

-te vez hermosa-dijo Víctor-pero esa cara, cuéntame algo pasa

-Víctor, si supieras-dijo kori-no sé qué hacer

-dime ,como quieres al hombre de tus sueños-dijo vicor

-el hombre ideal de mis sueños es..-dijo kori-te voy a confesar algo

-dime-dijo victor

-no he olvidado a Richard -dijo kori-lo adoro, lo amo , si no fuera por todo lo que nos a pasado ya estuviéramos casados desegura ya con nuestro primer bebe, pero la vida no es justa

-kori, si no te quieres casar , pues ve por el antes de que sea tarde, mira el se va a Inglaterra con tal de olvidarte ,el te ama, solo piénsalo-dijo victor saliendo de la habitación

En la iglesia

James había notado a kori insegura y después estaban todos adentro de la iglesia.

-estamos ,todos en santo..-dijo el sacerdote

James estaba observando a kori

-te sientes bien-dijo susurrando james

-.:.-kori no contesto

-padre , nos podría dar un minuto-dijo james

El padre se quedo callado y james y kori salieron de la iglesia

-kori no quiero que hagas esto por compromiso-dijo james

-lo siento james, pero no se si deba casarme contigo-dijo kori

-pues no nos casemos, escucha oí tu conversación con tu amigo y tiene razón y es mejor diculparnos con los invitados y a cancelar la boda-dijo james

-tienes razón -dijo kori y entraron a la iglesia

-queridos amigos, gracias por estar aquí, pero la boda se cancela -dijo james

-les pedimos unas disculpas -dijo kori

Y los demás se sorprendieron, kori fue con Víctor y Garfield

-chicos llévenme al aeropuerto rápido-dijo kori

-ya la oyeron, al aeropuerto-dijo Rachel

Y todos se fueron en sus carros Víctor, kori ,wally y dona en uno y en el otro Garfield ,Rachel y Karen , se fueron lo mas rápido y llegaron al aeropuerto kori se bajo lo más rápido que pudo , entro con su vestido de novia y fue quien llamo la atención de muchas personas .

Richard estaba por entregar el boleto cuando oyó un grito quien alguien grito su nombre dio la vuelta y era kori con su vestido , corrió hasta donde estaba kori lo cual ella también hizo lo mismo , hasta que el la abrazo cargando la y después juntaron sus labios para besarse con un beso apasionado,

-no te casates-dijo dick

-no ,creerías que te iba dejar ir-dijo kori-te amo Richard

-yo también te amo kori-dijo dick la beso de nuevo-kori cásate conmigo

-si dick , quiero ser tu esposa-dijo kori

-pues que tal si agarramos un pasaje y nos vamos juntos-dijo dick

-pero no traje ropa-dijo kori

-no te preocupes, ropa es lo que menos vamos a necesitar-dijo dick y se la llevo cargando

Compraron los pasajes para Hawái

Sta. Usted la están ogligando a ir-dijo el que le entregan los bolestos

-no, si eso ya lo perdi cuando lo conoci-dijo kori señalando a dick

-pues adelante-dijo el hombre

Cuando llegaron a Hawái

-llegamos-dijo dick

-estoy cociente-dijo kori -de hecho creo que tiene que pagar cada noche que no estuvo conmigo, cada invierno con frio, queriendo calor.

-pues no se diga mas-dijo dick-y usted también tiene que pagar, cada noche que la extrañe

Y se fueron a una habitación

10 días después

Kori había llegado a la iglesia en un carruaje con caballos, todos sus amigos la estaban esperando se veía feliz y contenta junto con sus amigas entro a la iglesia agarrada del brazo de bruno para entregársela a dick y el padre seguir la ceremonia y tiempo después.

-los declaro marido y mujer , el vio puede besar a la novia-dijo el sacerdote.

Dick boso a kori con un beso apasionante y todos sus amigos fueron a felicitarlo

5 años después en jump city

Kori y dick ya eran una familia ya habían tenido a Mari que estaban celebrando su cumpleaños numero cinco y kori, , Karen y Víctor tenían a su hijo de 6 años que se llamaba Kevin y Garfield y Rachel tenían a Arella de seis y Logan de cinco, estaba abriendo los regalos.

-quien te trajo eso mari -dijo kori

-tío Garfield -dijo mari

-como se dice-dijo kori

-gracias tio-dijo mari

-te lo agradezco si me dices otra de las palabras mágicas, que me quieres mas que tio victor-dijo Garfield

-te quiero tío-dijo mari

-ja, me quiere más a mi-dijo Víctor

\- los quiero a los dos por igual, pero quiero mas a mi papi y a mi mami -dijo mari

Horas después ya se habían ido todos mari se había quedado dormida

-amor mari , me pidió algo para navidad-dijo kori

-pero falta mucho amor-dijo dick

-pero quiere que nos demos prisa-dijo kori

-entonces que pidió-dijo dick

-ella pidió-dijo dándole un beso-que le, le , diéramos, un ,hermanito o hermanita

-pues en ese caso Sr. Grayson , hay que poner manos a la obra-dijo dick llevándosela a su cuarto.

 **Fin.**


End file.
